


[podfic of] Five Times Stiles Was Bisexual And One Time He Was Still Bisexual

by Melesmeles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melesmeles/pseuds/Melesmeles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles does things. WHILE BISEXUAL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] Five Times Stiles Was Bisexual And One Time He Was Still Bisexual

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Stiles Was Bisexual And One Time He Was Still Bisexual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520864) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> I had to podfic this because it brought me great joy. WHILE BEING BISEXUAL. (Or, y'know, queer, BUT LABELS WHATEVER THE POINT REMAINS)

mp3, 0:08:46  
Download on **[Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/?w7tm5eiubtf76rw)**

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO OH HEY [ANATSUNO](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno) ALSO PODFICCED THIS, PROVING ONCE AGAIN HOW AWESOME THIS FIC IS. You should all check out their version, which lives [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/521011)
> 
> Also also, I recommend following the link back to Gyzym's profile and reading everything there because it is all wonderful.


End file.
